Hearts within the Darkness my version
by lucasmartinsantiagop
Summary: Naruto gains power over the Heartless and Nobodies that will help him in his journey to make his own mark in the history of the Elemental Nations. Will His Heart be strong or will Darkness consume him? NaruSakuHinaIno possible adding of TenTen, Temari and Fem. Haku to the pairing also Sokai and RokuNami, NaruAqu Friendship Good!OrganizationXIII Good!Ansem
1. The Dark Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or this story. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review. This story belongs to uzunaru999**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 The Dark Key

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Location: Konoha

Date: October 10 XXXX

Today is a very depressing day for Konoha, for it is the same day that the Kyuubi attacked seven years ago. That day many friends and family died, all because of rampaging demon lord. That day is also the birthday of one Uzumaki Naruto. While most kids have presents and cake with family, it was very different for Naruto. On his birthday he was given pain beyond imagining. He was chased through the streets, cornered in ally ways and then tortured by the villagers. Why was he beaten you ask?

The reason he was beaten was because he was the container of the Kyuubi that attacked seven years most thought he didn't know they were wrong. Naruto knew about the Kyuubi, who was a she, and about his parents. He broke into the Hokage's office and read his file, ever since then he never looked the old man in the eye. But I digress, I was talking about Naruto's birthday and how he was treated. Naruto had been pissed off that day because someone had raided his apartment…AGAIN!

So against his better judgement he decided to go for a walk and let out some steam in the forest. On his way though he was seen by some drunks, Naruto cursed as he started to run. But once again they cornered him in an ally. He tried to back out but it was too late, the drunks had some how gathered others civilians and shinobi join in the 'Fox hunt'.

"We got you now Demon Brat!", "Yeah we're going to finish what the fourth started!" With a cheers of anger the beating began, 'Why does this always happen-' Naruto's thought was stopped as a wooden bat smashed into his face. As he fell into the mud out of his eye he saw someone. It was an ANBU, the guy was just standing there, _WATCHING! _Naruto mentally cursed the man and printed his mask to memory. It was a regular dog ANBU mask, Naruto wouldn't have told the difference between others if it wasn't for the silver hair that stood out. Naruto started to get up, only for an shinobi to kick him on to his back.

They tied him down and dislocated his limbs so he couldn't move and started to stab him. Most of it was with kunai or broken glass bottles. It continued for about an hour then one of the villagers spoke, "Lets Brand the demon and show him who's in charge!", Naruto paled, 'They wouldn't go that far…would they?' In Naruto's mind Kyuubi was scared for her container, the bad part about being sealed in Naruto is the part where she can't do anything to help. All she could do is watch as her kit is tortured in ways that would make veteran shinobi puke. She banged against her cage in anger.

"**Let me out! I've got to help my Kit!l Damn you Yondaime! Damn you and your village!**" The Kyuubi loved Naruto as a mother, for when Naruto was in his mothers own womb she feed him her youki so that he would have a better chakra and healing in the future. Little did she know that she would be sealed in the very Kit she helped her previous container give birth to. And so she cried for the wrongs that were committed against her kit, she cried as how she knew that Kushina would be rolling in her grave at the moment. But mostly she cried because no matter how much pain Naruto was in he never let the seal share the pain with her. So all she could do was watch in the horrors of the 'village'.

Outside the seal Naruto was shivering as the hot iron prong got closer and closer. The only thing the villagers did was laugh.

.

.

.

Naruto screamed in pain and passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vivid dream

Naruto fell through the darkness, it felt like he was being pulled through a small pipe, or deep under water. It was hard for him to explain the feeling, he soon started to flip and then slowly land on a dark platform. Suddenly the platform broke away into a hundred crows revealing the circular disc platform. Below Naruto could see stain glass depictions of weird creatures. Most of the creatures where black and looked like they belonged in the shadows and the others were white and deformed like if they weren't supposed to exist. In the center of the platform were two symbols, a black with red outline heart with a three prongs out of the bottom. In the middle of the heart were lines with 'thorns?' on them and the other was a white heart that looked incomplete.

Naruto stared in confusion, "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had."

'_I bet it is.' _Naruto tensed in response to the voice. '_Don't be scared, I'm here to help you on your journey. A journey that will shake the very foundations of the world on which you live.'_

"Well if you could please direct me to the nearest exit I'll be very happy." The mysterious voice chuckled, '_Well according to the script I can't let you go yet'_

"Script?", '_Never you mind, anyways I don't think you want to go without the gifts your about to receive. Gifts that will help you get stronger and protect the few that care for you and future friends."_

Naruto froze and with a hint of curiosity asked, "I'm listening."

'_Well let's begin, answer me this, what is a heart?', _Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "a heart?" '_Yes, what do you think a heart is, and not the organ that is inside your body.'_

Naruto thought a bit, "A heart is the center of your emotions: love, hate, fear, anger, and happiness. It is one the three things that make up a human being."

'_Very good young Naruto, a very good observation. Now let me show you a heart.' _Out of the darkness came a crimson heart, it floated a few meters in front of the boy. It glowed with a deep red color, and small sparks of yellow fell from it every moment or so.

'_This Naruto is a representation of a heart, only you and a few people are able to see them. They float about the world looking for a place to rest. What your people call ghost are really restless hearts looking for their resting place. Some hearts just don't want to rest, some even look for ways to gain existence again. A unique way for heart to gain existence again is to become a Heartless.'_

"What's a Heartless? asked Naruto. The boy then watched as the heart in front of him was covered in black and purple energies. The heart then turned into an orb of black and then took form of a small creature. The creature was small about the height of a large dog. It had a small body with two feet. It had three claws on its two arms and two antenna on its head. It had no mouth or nose just two large bright yellow eyes. Naruto had to admit the thing looked kind of weak, but he learned never to underestimate your opponents.

'_This Naruto is a very low level heartless known as a shadow. There are many kinds of heartless; it all starts with your imagination. But these are the some of the few heartless that you will be able to control.'_

_"_Wait control? You mean I'll be able to collect hearts, turn them into these 'Heartless' and control them?" asked a very intrigued Naruto.

'_That's pretty much it all in a nut shell; know though that some people view these heartless as beings of evil. What they don't know is that it's a process that helps restless hearts go to purgatory to be judged and then sent to heaven or hell. A person lives then dies, then depending on their life go to heaven or hell. But few hearts can't be judged so easily so they rest in purgatory until it's their time to be judged. Those that don't want to wait doing nothing have an option of becoming heartless. They then are like your shinobi summons, they help the main heartless master. Right now there is no Heartless master, there for the higher ups have decided that you become the new one. With this power over the heartless you will be able to protect those you love and destroy those you dare cross your path. Are there any questions?"_

_"_Yeah I have just one; I thought that the human is made of three things: Heart, Body and Soul. When a person dies where does the body and soul go if the Heart becomes a heartless?"

The voice laughed, ' _Very good question young Naruto, The hearts become Heartless, the Souls becomes what are called Nobodies, and the body returns the earth from which it come.'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What are Nobodies?" another creature appeared in a black and thorny portal a white thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. If Naruto could see the face of the voice he would have seen it smirk, '_Naruto the Nobodies are the body and soul of a person that his heart was consumed by darkness if it had a strong heart, but before you go I'll give you two more gifts. First I'll give you the power to control the Nobodies as well. Second a weapon to be precise, a weapon that will allow you to unlock the hearts of your defeated enemies and turn them into your heartless. Warning though you can only use its power on defeated enemies. Now turn around.'_

The shadow that had appeared before disappeared into the black nothingness that surrounded Naruto. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto turned around and saw his new weapon. It had a circular guard that went around the handle. The weapon more of a club than a sword, but it did have a spear like tip with a hook at the end. (Dark Riku's Keyblade from KH1)

The voice wounded again. _'This Naruto is a Keyblade, these weapons are very rare. They have many powerful properties. This Keyblade is one that unlocks hearts, but only weakened ones. It can be used as a normal weapon, but its energy is poisonous, so if it draws blood its energy will seep in and poison the enemy. So don't use it for a casual spar, another special feature is that it can unlock anything. Even that little seal on your stomach.'_

Naruto eyes widened, though he couldn't contact Kyuubi he knew that she would be very happy, but then he stopped. "If I do unlock the seal won't Kyuubi and I die?"

'_No you won't, you'll just get a few of Kyuubi's tails and powers. She will have to be in a different form for a long time as most of her youki will be used to make a new body. So when you free her she will be force to be in a small fox form for a few years to regain her full power. Sorry but that how it will go.'_

Naruto nodded and then reached out and grasped the handle of the Keyblade. Just as he took it black and purple tendrils spread and changed his cloths, once over only one thing could be said after what Naruto had gained.

"Wicked"


	2. First of Many

Chapter 2 First of Many

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alley way - Mob

The Mob looked in satisfaction as they finished branding the Konoha's leaf symbol on Naruto's chest. They cheered and yelled, yet none of the ANBU reported to the Hokage, they had left a while ago. The mob was about to leave before the Hokage came when a eerie voice sounded behind them. "What leaving already? But the fun has just begun." The villagers turned around and gasped at their previous victim.

Naruto was in a black and purple outfit, with many zippers for pockets and the zipper for his vest. His shoes were now bulky combat boots, and holding up his pants was a big weird belt with a large symbol of the Heartless and the Nobodies. Two black arm gauntlets, with chest and shoulder armor. A dark purple hood covered his face but you could see his lifeless blue eyes beneath the darkness.(Think a Assassins Creed uniform, just black and purple with the Heartless crest and the Nobody crest on the belt instead of the Assassins.)

Naruto's branding and other wounds were completely healed, leaving flawless skin. Naruto then slowly raised his hand to the side and shot out dark energy. The energy came together to form the Dark Keyblade. The villagers and Shinobi were now sweating in fear, just as as some were about to flee. When they turned around they saw a wall of darkness blocking their way to safety.

The poor bastards never stood a chance.

Naruto jumped high over the mob, flipping the key downward he fell in the middle of the mob. He slammed the key into the ground; dark energies shot out and engulfed the civilians and Shinobi. They screamed and cried for mercy, but did Naruto get mercy during his torture? No, so they in return got no mercy, the dark energies inflicted all the pain that Naruto got from them and then some. After it attack was done all that was left where hearts floating in the air, Naruto held open his palm and slowly the hearts floated over. Naruto placed all the hearts into a special bag that was on his belt with a small devious smile Naruto left the alley. If anyone came to the alley afterwards they would just see a deserted alleyway with piles of dust and small red stains on the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto's mindscape

"**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?**", yelled a very distressed Kyuubi. She had finally been able to make a connection with her son again, and she was mad. Naruto just stood there cleaning out his ears with his pinky finger. Kyuubi's eye started to twitch, "**You better not ignore me kit, you remember what happened last time.**" Naruto stopped his movements and shuddered. Yeah he remembered, after ignoring her she increased his pheromone levels. That caused a horde of rabid fangirls that were chasing 'Sasuke-kun' to change direction. Naruto had never been so scared for his life…and his innocence.

"Well Kaa-san I was just waiting for you to stop yelling. You know that's bad for your health." Kyuubi just looked at Naruto with a deadpanned expression. "**You do remember I don't have a body…right?**" Naruto just smirked, "For now you don't"

"**What was that?**" asked the curious fox. "Oh nothing, but as to what happened? Well let's just say that I gained a few new tricks." With a smug smirk Naruto made his Key appear in his hands. Kyuubi gasped and started to sweat in fear.

"**Kit…do you know what you are holding?**" Naruto nodded, "Yes I do, and if I'm correct so do you Kaa-san." Kyuubi, in her giant fox form, gulped, "**Yes I do honey, the weapon that you have in your hand is a tool of great power and destruction. Now kit I'm not going to ask how you got it, but I want to know why you got that one in general?**"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know Kaa-san, all I know is that it will give me power over 'Heartless' and 'Nobodies' as they are called. Right now I don't have any but later I will after working on the hearts I collected."

Kyuubi got a horrified look before screaming, "**NO! I won't let Darkness control you! I don't want you to become a raging lunatic; you are the only thing I have left in this world.**" A few tears fell from her eyes. "**I…I…I just don't want to lose you to darkness…my kit.**" Kyuubi reached out her mussel out of the cage, her nose right in front of Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged the Fox's nose, like trying to hug a big tree. With a big smile he spoke to her.

"Kaa-san you must remember the philosophy of Yin and Yang, darkness and light. Kaa-san Darkness cannot exist without the light, and goes both ways." Kyuubi pulled back and looked Naruto in the eye as Naruto continued to speak.

"I have a lot of darkness in my heart Kaa-san, I know that. But I believe that I can find light as well. If I can find a balance in both I believe that I can accomplish anything!" Kyuubi gave a sad smile, "**Alright kit you convinced me…just promise me you won't make an army of heartless and nobodies to destroy Konoha."**

Naruto pouted and blushed, "Yes ma'am, I promise." Kyuubi then gave a sly grin, "**Also Its time you to drop your mask, and for the love of Kami pay attention to the Hyuuga girl I know you feel the same as her, and let's not forget the Yamanaka and the Haruno**"

"Kaa-san!" whined Naruto in embarrassment. Kyuubi giggled at her son's misfortune. Naruto pouted, Sudenly 12 cloaked figures and a strange man with silver hair and a black creature behind him began to appear Naruto then asked "who are you" the man with the creature spoke "my name is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and this is my Guardian and I control the power of Darkness" when Naruto saw the Heartless crest he asked "why do you have the crest of the Heartless" then Ansem replied "so you know about the Heartless well if you want to know I am a Heartless and from what I heard and saw you were given power over the Heartless and a Keyblade well I'll give you the power to control my Guardian and I'm going to try to keep the Darkness from consume your Heart" Naruto then say "thank you and who are you" looking at the figures in cloaks the leader said "we are Organization XIII" then Naruto asked "why XIII because I only see XII" then the leader replied "because a member betrayed us and my name is Xemnas The Superior of the In-Between and the leader of Organization XIII and I control the power of Nothingness" another of the cloaked said "my name is Xigbar The Freeshooter and I control the power of Space" other said "my name is Xaldin The Whirlwind Lancer and I control the power of Wind" other said "my name is Vexen The Chilly Academic and I control the power of Ice" other said "my name is Lexaeus The Silent Hero and I control the power of Earth" other said "my name is Zexion The Cloaked Schemer and I control the power of Illusion" other said "my name is Saix The Luna Diviner and the second-in-command and I control the power of Moon" other said "my name is Axel The Flurry of Dancing Flames got it memorized and I control the power of Fire" other said "my name is Demyx The Melodious Nocturne and I control the power of Water" other said "my name is Luxord The Gambler of Fate and I control the power of Time" other said "my name is Marluxia The Graceful Assassin and I control the power of Flower" the last said "and my name is Larxene The Savage Nymph and I control the power of Lightning" Naruto said "nice to meet you all" Xemnas replied "your welcome and now like Ansem we are not normal we are Nobodies and we are going to give you gifts" Naruto asked "what?" Xemnas replied "first we will give you our castle the Castle That Never Was for you to live in" Naruto then asked "what about my apartment?" Xemnas replied "we will transform it into the castle and transport it over the monument with faces as it will be floating in the sky and the next is our powers and our weapons my Ethereal Blades: Interdiction and one of your choice" as the weapons appear Naruto then choose "I pick the cards" then the Xemnas' Interdiction and Luxord's Fair Game appeared in Naruto's hands when suddenly six figures appeared 3 boys and 3 girls,1 of the boys and 1 of the girls were wearing the same cloak that Organization XIII was using, and when they saw Ansem and the Organization they all summon their Keyblades except the blonde girl in white dress Naruto looked confused and asked "who are you" the boy in brown hair replied "my name is Sora the Keyblade Master and Kairi's boyfriend" the girl in pink dress and dark red hair said "my name is Kairi one of the seven Princesses of Heart and Sora's girlfriend" the boy in black cloak said "my name is Roxas The Key of Destiny, I control the power of Light and I am Sora's Nobody and Namine's boyfriend" the blonde girl in white dress said "my name is Namine and I am Kairi's Nobody and Roxas' girlfriend" the boy in silver hair said "my name is Riku the warrior that walks between the light and the darkness" the girl in black cloak who looked like Kairi except it had black hair said "my name is Xion and like Roxas I control the power of Light and a Nobody Replica created from Sora's memories of Kairi mostly because she is his strongest memory which is why i look like her" Sora and Kairi blushed because of what Xion said, when Axel saw them he went to them "Roxas, Xion I am happy to see you again" the both of them said "Axel good to see you too" Naruto then asked "so Axel how do you know Roxas and Xion?" Xemnas then replied "he knows them because they were in the Organization Roxas was the one that betrayed us" Sora then asked "ok what are you doing here? you better not be planning something evil" Xemnas replied "relax Keyblade Master we decided to pay for our crimes and sins by helping this boy" Ansem replied "me too" Riku then said to Ansem "you better" Naruto then asked "you know each other?" Sora replied "yes but when we meet we were enemies" and Sora explained their history with Ansem and the Organization Naruto then said "wow that was an interesting story well see you" Xemnas then say "one more thing we also give you the power to open Corridors of Darkness to enter the castle and transport" Naruto then said "ok goodbye" he said good bye to everyone and then gave his mother one last hug before vanishing from the mindscape. Kyuubi sighed before laying her head and going back to sleep and the others thinking in how Naruto will grow

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Forest of Konoha

Naruto sat in meditation on a stump. In front of him were the fresh hearts that he had collected each one ready to be given a new existence. Naruto slowly reached out his hand and motioned for the first heart. As it came closer Naruto brought out the darkness in his heart. He decided to start out small, so he remembered the time when he was kicked out of the orphanage. Channeling his dark emotions into power he placed his darkness covered hand onto the heart.

The heart jiggled and twitched as the dark energy flowed through it. Once done Naruto let go and watched as the heart changed into the form of a _Shadow _and a _Dusk _appeared. The _Shadow _looked at Naruto with blank stare. Not having any facial features really sucked. Naruto smiled and spoke, "Sense you two are the first of many you shall be my familiar. You will be the one that hides in my shadow, always watching my back like Ansem's Guardian. Can I count on you to do that?…..Nix? And to the Dusk you will help me in battles when I call you right? Twi" The _Shadow, _or Nix and the _Dusk_, or Twi, antenna twitched and waved in conformation. Nix and Twi nodded its head and leaped onto Naruto's lap, Naruto just chuckled.

"You know for a being of darkness and nothingness you sure are adorable." Nix and Twi just gave a growl in return. Naruto lift Nix and Twi of his lap and set them on the ground. Nix then, without being told, jumped into Naruto's shadow. Naruto only saw Nix's two yellow eyes for a moment before they disappeared and Twi disappeared in a black and thorny portal. Naruto smiled, 'This is going to be fun'. Naruto turned to the rest of the hearts and slowly started to make his own little army of heartless and after that nobodies begin to appear.

By the end of the day Naruto had made fifteen _Shadows and Dusks_, and five _Soldiers and Creepers_. The _Soldier_ was the only heartless Naruto had that were battle ready. _Soldiers_ were a little bigger than _Shadows_. They had a more built body, sharp red claws and a weird looking helmet adorned its head. It movements were that like a _Shadow_, but just more twitchy. The _Soldiers_ turned their heads at the slightest sound, always ready to defend their master _Creepers_ seems to dress in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey legs. Its lower legs fan outward like the lower half of the Nobody symbol, and its feet are nearly featureless, black points. Its arms are very long, light grey, and its hands are flat and teardrop-shaped. The _Creeper's_ grey head also has a teardrop shape, albeit one that curves to its right. The Nobody's feet dangle uselessly, while it uses its wide, flat hands to move. _Creepers_ maintain an astounding ability to contort themselves. The _Creepers_ also displays the ability to shape shift, turning into a large lance similar to the ones used by the _Dragoons,_ a large sword, and a small, hexagonal shield. It can also turn its arms into small wings. _Creepers_ appear in a different manner than most Nobodies; they sometimes seemingly appear from nowhere, as opposed to the distinctive, thorny portals most Nobodies come from. Naruto smiled at the progress he had made that day but he soon realized something.

Where was he going to get more hearts? He couldn't just start picking people off the street, no the old man would find out. Then he came to a solution, he could take out those bandit camps that are always raid villages. 'And if I play my cards right I might even get paid for it!' Naruto gave a small confident smirk.

Yes that would work out just nicely.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ninja Academy next day

Naruto walked down the halls to his classroom with pride in every step. Today is a special day, today was the beginning of the Ninja graduation Exams. The first day was academic and weapons exams, the second day was the Taijutsu and Genjutsu exams. Finally the third day was the Ninjutsu portion of the test. Naruto planned to show everyone his true strength, well everything except the Heartless and Nobodies.

Naruto passed a hall mirror and smirked as he saw his reflection. His body structure had changed a bit after getting the Dark Keyblade. His hair now had black and dark purple highlights; his baby fat was stripped from his body leaving 100% muscle. He was smart enough not to wear a tight shirt; otherwise he would have fan girls. So he took a page out of Hinata's book and got a bulky vest. He wore black leather pants that were held up with a nin-utility belt. The belt buckle was a dark purple heart with the Kanji for 9 on it. His steal toed combat boots astonishingly didn't make a sound when they stomped the ground.

And for the finishing touch he had tattoos running down his arm. Each tattoo one of the 9 Bijuu, all the beast where apart but when Naruto puts the arms together they mixed to make the Juubi. Naruto knew this would cause discomfort for people, but he didn't care. If they attacked all that meant was more hearts for him. He got the idea from his mother; thankfully he made the tattoos using chakra so he didn't have to worry about a tattoo artist stabbing him with the needle.

But I digress, at the present Naruto finally made it to the door. On the other side he could hear the arguing and boasting of his peers. Just as he was about to open the door normally he paused and got an evil smirk. With a snap of his fingers three _Shadows and Dusks_ appeared. Quickly telling them his plan they disappeared from which they came. Rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath he grabbed the door handle indentured.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Class room minutes before

Hinata Hyuuga was nervous, why you ask? Well it was because she didn't see her favorite blonde. Normally she would use her Byakugan to find him, but for some reason she thought it would be a bad idea. While she was waiting a bunch of voices sounded above all the others.

"Maybe Naruto got lost in his way here and ended in Ichiraku." said Sakura Haruno with a little worry in her voice. Hinata actually got a twitch of jealousy on her face.

Ino Yamanaka interjected, "I don't know Sakura, I saw him the other day and he was acting differently. His face had a different look….he looked stronger and dare I say it handsome." In the back of the class Hinata's eye twitched in anger.

There was a bark of laughter from Kiba Inuzuka, "Ha! Yeah right, and I'm the Emperor of the Elemental Nations!" Hinata hand was actually twitching near her kunai holster. Thankfully Hinata took a few deep breaths before something bad happened.

Shikamaru Nara raised his head, "This is all so troublesome, let me ask you all a question. How would you describe Naruto's image during the time in the academy?" Various insults and jokes were made, almost causing Hinata and secretly Sakura and Ino to snap. Once done the Nara spoke again, "Now can someone tell me the most powerful tool a ninja can use?" The class was silent in confusion, and then the most logical answer was spoken.

"Deception.", whispered a calm Shino Aburame. Shikamaru nodded, next to him Chouji Akimichi asked, "So you mean that the entire time he's been holding back to trick us?" Shikamaru nodded, "Correct, I theorize that he is stronger than anyone in this class, even Sasuke."

The 'Last' and only 'Loyal' Uchiha scoffed, "Hn, that loser will never pass an elite like me. He'll probably die on a D-rank mission!" Many snickers were heard, just as Hinata was about to defend Naruto the class room door opened and _HE_ walked in. Everyone around the room gapped at the aura that came off the person. Hinata was first to recognize the boy.

"Naruto-kun"…Thud. The boy snickered then looked around the room. "What the fuck you looking at?" Almost everyone face planted. Shikamaru chuckled, "Good to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

"I knew you'd figure it out, you're a Nara after all. So what you think?" asked Naruto backing up and showing his new look. Shikamaru gave it a calculating eye, "Well I have to say it's a major improvement over the bright orange jumpsuit. Naruto shivered, "I hated wearing that 'thing'."

Shikamaru noticed his arms, "The tattoos though surprise me, why Bijuu?" Naruto smirked, "Well with your brain I bet you already know the law." Shikamaru nodded with a smirk. "The reason is that I just like them, creatures of unfathomable power, nine in total. But together they make the Juubi." With that Naruto moved his arms and the Tattoos formed the Juubi.

Shikamaru blinked, "I didn't know there was a Juubi?" Naruto nodded, "Yep it's not really common knowledge, but yeah the Ridoku Sennin had a hand in the thing, that's a story for another time."

"HEY!"

Shikamaru and Naruto covered their ears in pain. Naruto looked over to see Sakura trying to act intimidating, "Pry tell me why you must screech like a banshee?" Sakura face got red in anger, raising her fist with a little note in it she yelled.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Just as the fist was inches from his face he caught it without much effort. Naruto slowly gripped the fist applying pressure. "Sakura-san, I will only tell you this once. I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PUNCHING. BAG. ANY. MORE!" At each word he increased the pressure till she was on her knees whimpering and the note fell in Naruto's hand. Failing to pull her fist out of Naruto's grip. Around the room many reactions were found.

Shikamaru: 'Finally the bitch shut up.'

Shino: 'Um' Bzzzzzzzz, 'Interesting' Bzzzzzzz

Chouji: 'Just how strong are you Naruto?'

Kiba: 'Holy Shit! The power he's holding back in unbearable…he is a true Alpha. I'll have to watch what I say around him from now on.'

Sasuke: 'What the Hell? I'll figure out your power dope just you wait.'

Sakura: 'IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE KAMI MAKE HIM STOP!'

Ino: 'My Kami, when the hell did Naruto get so hot? I mean he even has Tattoos, there so sexy! Damn it! I'm getting turned on by this.'

Hinata (who had just woken up): 'Oh my Kami, he's perfect. I knew he was holding back but this is unreal and look at those muscles.'

Naruto tossed Pinky aside and looked up at the only empty seat but first he read the note "Naruto-kun I need to talk with you yours Sakura" Naruto then went to Sakura "Sakura-chan let's talk" Sakura confused asked "why?" Naruto replied showing her the note "you wanted to talk to me right" Sakura said "oh that's right but can be in private" Naruto said "ok" using his powers of Time to stop time except him and Sakura. Sakura looked around to see no one moved confused she asked Naruto "what happen Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied "I stopped time so we can talk alone and without interruptions" Sakura asked "how can you do that?" Naruto replied "it's just one of the new powers and abilities I recently received. So what do you wanted to talk about" Sakura then replied "to tell you the truth I wanted to apologize for all this time that I hited you and said all those bad things about you and to tell you that even though I don't know why you are hated I think it could be for something you can't control just like I was bullied for my forehead because is bigger than a normal one" Naruto then said "I wish I could tell you the reason why I am hated right now maybe one day I'll tell you and speaking of your forehead it might be bigger than a normal one but is very cute just like you" Sakura blushed from the praise Naruto gave her and then told him "one more thing Naruto-kun I never liked or had a crush on Sasuke I just pretended that I liked him" Naruto was shocked for what Sakura said and asked "really?" Sakura replied "yes and the one I really like I'll tell you when you tell me the reason you are hated ok?" Naruto replied "ok now that we finished talking I'll restart time" then time began to move again and Naruto went to a seat right between Hinata and Ino and Sakura went to a seat bellow Naruto, with a sly smirk he walked up and sat down. Shikamaru seeing these chuckled, "troublesome blonds" Ino and Hinata just fidgeted at the close proximity they were to the new Naruto. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Well I don't mind the girls staring at me, but the guys staring is starting to creep me out. Especially you Sasuke-san that look in your eye could be questionable." Many snickers and giggles were heard; Chouji started choking on his food. Sasuke seethed and did his famous "Hn" and turned his back on Naruto. Naruto just chuckled then leaned back on his chair and looked at both seat neighbors.

"So how are the two (three said in his mind) most beautiful ladies of the class doing today?" Both girls hearts skipped at the word 'Beautiful', all they could do was mumble and blush. Naruto just gave a good natured laugh. All the commotion was stopped when their sensei walked in. Naruto though had an evil smile on as he signaled the three hidden _Shadows _and_ Dusks_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…


	3. Pranks, Tests and Requests

Chapter 3 Pranks, Tests and Requests

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Academy

All the commotion was stopped when their sensei walked in. Naruto though had an evil smile on as he signaled the three hidden Shadows and Dusks. The Shadows and Dusks moved silently being extra careful as to not be detected by anyone. The first 4 went under the teacher's desk while the other two went under the tiles of the room. Each one of the Shadows and Dusks waited for their master to give them the signal. Iruka smiled at everyone, "Good morning class!" Many mumbles and yawns were heard. A tick appeared on Iruka's head, "I said, GOOD MORNING CLASS!" yelled the enlarged headed teacher yelled. Every student stood up at attention.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smirked, 'I still got it'. Sakura Haruno raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei where is Mizuki-sensei?" Everyone in the class noticed it too the silver haired chunnin was nowhere to be found. Naruto was the only one to frown at this; he had always suspected the chunnin was rotten. He decided then he'd check it out after the exams. Iruka smiled, "Don't worry Sakura, Mizuki just wasn't feeling well today. He said he'll be back tomorrow though."

Iruka walked over to his desk and before he sat down he saw something wrong with his chair. There was a bulge on the seat, Iruka smirked. He lifted the chair seat to reveal a simple whoopee cushion. He picked it up and showed it to the class, mostly looking at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and waved at Iruka.

"Naruto you must be losing your touch if you have to resort to the old whoopee cushion trick." Many snikers were heard, but for some reason Naruto just gave a most evil of grins. The three girls next and below to him, Hinata, Ino and Sakura, were confused. That was until Iruka sat down on his chair. There was a burst of smoke and a coughing from the teacher's desk. When the smoke cleared to reveal a most amusing sight.

Iruka was in a clown suit, complete with red rubber nose, rainbow afro, big rubber shoes, and lots of makeup. The whole room was silent, that was until Kiba screamed like a little girl and fainted. The room burst forth with laughter and mirth. One, the clown suit on Iruka was ridiculous. Two, now they all knew that Kiba was afraid of clowns. Three, when Iruka tried to get up he slipped on a banana peal and fell face first into a key lime pie that appeared on the floor.

The poor teacher grumbled and blushed at the embarrassment. He knew from laughter coming from the administration building that the Hokage had seen the entire thing through the stupid crystal ball of his. He sighed and looked at his students and he too started to laugh with them. He had to admit it was a good prank. After the laughter died down Iruka spoke up.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Now I don't have any proof or idea as to who did this. *cough* Naruto *cough*. But whoever did it is lucky it is the exams otherwise they might have had detention for the rest of the year." Naruto smiled and by using a single hand sign under his desk he dispelled the genjutsu over his favorite teacher. After finding himself free of the clown suit Iruka went and handed out the written part of the exams.

The written test itself lasts 20 minutes, but Naruto finished in 5. After he was done he laid his head down on his desk and just relaxed.

'Pretty boring don't you think kit/Naruto.' commented the boys surrogate mother, Ansem, Organization XIII, Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku. Naruto just shrugged, 'Eh it could be worse. Kaa-san, the questions on the test could have to do with the civilians of the village.' Even Kyuubi winced at that….Stupid civilians.

"Okay pencils down, now everyone follow me to the training area for the weapons test. During this time your test will be graded." As everyone followed Iruka outside Naruto was contemplating on weather or not to show off.

"Um, Naruto-kun how did you get those tattoos?" Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by Ino's question. "Well Ino-chan I made these tattoos with ink and chakra. What I want kept secret is that the tattoos are also special seals that help me train." Ino was surprised.

"Naruto-kun why did you put up a mask to fool everyone?" asked a very concerned Hinata. Naruto sighed, "The reason was for survival. You have to understand Hinata-chan that I'm not that liked in the village. Most people hate me, and if they saw me getting stronger who knows what they might do." Ino and Hinata nodded in understanding and sadness.

"Beat that Dope." said a smug Sasuke. The three talking students were interrupted as Sasuke King of the Brood walked in on their talking time. Naruto just looked at him like Sasuke just grew a second head. "What are you talking about Eke?"

The class was silent at the implications of the statement. 'Is Sasuke actually gay?' was the thought of many. Well except one, 'Cha! That Sasuke is gay! Good thing we like Naruto-kun, we'll pummel Sasu-Gay one day SHANNARO' Inner Sakura shouted.

Sasuke face turned red with anger, "I'm talking about the kunai test you moron!" Naruto smiled, "Whatever Sasu-Gay." Many snickered at the insult while some turned green due to mental images. The only retort Sasuke gave was "Hn"

"Alright that's enough!" shouted a very irritated and disturbed Iruka. "Let's get on with the test, Naruto your up!" The foe mentioned boy got up and went to the marked starting point. Looking at the Targets Naruto sighed, 'seriously only 25 feet?' Naruto shrugged and threw the weapons, same one kunai. The thrown ones hit all the eight vital points, and one right at the family jewels. Naruto smirked.

Iruka gave a large smile, "Good Job Naruto that's a full 150 point right there, that puts you at the top of the class. But what are you going to do with the last kunai?" Naruto smirked, then he started channeling darkness into the kunai. The kunai darkened from its regular shiny metal. Naruto threw the weapon; it flew through the air with incredible speed leaving behind a small purple air streak. Just as the kunai hit the practice dummy it exploded in black and purple energy. The class was stunned; it took a full 10 minutes before Iruka picked up his jaw.

"Naruto what was that?" Naruto gave a maniac grin, "Trade secret Iruka-sensei. Though I believe I get extra credit for adding a sort of energy to the kunai, do I not?" Iruka nodded and added the credit and smiled while Sakura thought 'was that another of those powers that Naruto-kun received?'.

"Congratulations Naruto you broke the previous records. The previous records were held by Itachi Uchiha, good job." As soon as Sasuke heard that he almost exploded, his blood boiled in anger. 'Naruto, you will be my first stepping stone to kill Itachi. After I kill you I'll be one step closer to my dream.'

Poor delusional fool.

Iruka yelled, "Ok class tomorrow we will have the Taijutsu and Genjutsu part of the exams. Don't be late!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that day, Hokage office.

Knock knock knock

"Come in." declared the tired Hokage. He was surprised when Naruto walked in, normally Naruto would barge in and yell. Something was up, "What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled, "Well first thing you can tell your ANBU guards to leave. What I want to talk about is very sensitive." Hiruzen studied Naruto for a few seconds before snapping his fingers signaling his ANBU to leave. But Naruto looked disturbed, "I said all of them, what about that one behind the book case?"

Hiruzen stiffened; he didn't put up any ANBU behind the book case. He scowled and jumped from his set, ready for battle. The fake ANBU jumped from behind the book case and with Jounin speed launched for the window. There was a snap of fingers and then the ANBU was stopped by one Soldier, one Dusk and one Creeper, The ANBU stared in horror as the creatures launched themselves at him spinning, waving and flying like crazy. The Soldier red claws, the Dusk teeth and the Creeper wing shred the fake ANBU's clothing and caused lacerations to appear. THe ANBU dropped to the floor in pain.

Naruto nodded to the Soldier and the creature vanished into the Realm of Darkness (A/N:aka RoD) with his prize and the Dusk and Creeper returned to the Castle That Never Was. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a scowl, "Naruto would you be so kind as to tell what those creatures were, and how they seemed to follow your every order?"

Naruto signaled the Hokage to sit down. "Well first thing is they are called Heartless and Nobodies. They are made from the manifestations of hearts (Heartless) and bodies and souls (Nobodies). Not the organ but the emotions that make up a heart. With my new powers I can turn those hearts into these creatures. Don't worry I have complete control over them."

Hiruzen was nervous, "Where did they take the impostor?" Naruto smiled, "They went to the RoD, it's a new place I found thanks to them. There I can train for a week and yet it only one hour in real time. Not to mention it doesn't affect my age. But that's beside the point; the reason I here is to ask about what team am I going to be on?"

Hiruzen took out a folder from his desk and said, "Well I was planning on putting you with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Hiruzen was confused when Naruto just chuckled.

"Have you gone senile old man? I and Sasuke hate each other's guts! Sakura and me well we would work as a team. But it's a disaster waiting to happen if I'm put with Sasuke." Hiruzen scratched his head.

"But Hatake Kakashi said that you and Sasuke would form a rivalry and that you liked Sakura. So I thought…" Naruto shook his head, "Old man from now on you look at the students yourself. Because you will always get a bias opinion when you ask who wants who on their teams. Now if you ask me I think I'll do well with Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino." Now the third was really confused.

"There has never been a three Kunoichi and one Shinobi team before. Usually it makes the team weaker." He stopped when Naruto sent him a small glare, "Are you being sexist old man?" All over the village respectable kunoichi had the sudden want to kick the Hokage in the sack. While Hiruzen felt a shiver goes down his spine.

"No it's just that usually kunoichi are usually support fighters." Naruto nodded, "Well Old man with my heartless and nobodies my team would be the best team ever. And if you let my team go to bandit camps I can collect more dark hearts and increase the number of my heartless. Think of this a whole different division that reports only to you and me. And according to my Kaa-san, Organization XIII and Ansem the heartless and nobodies are like summons just better."

Hiruzen rised an eyebrow "Your Kaa-san and who is Organization XIII and Ansem?" Naruto twiddled his fingers, "My Kaa-san is Kyuubi and Organization XIII and Ansem are the ones to give me the control of the Heartless and Nobodies and Organization XIII is the name of a group made of Nobodies that mantained their human form." Naruto plugged his ears just before Hiruzen exploded.

"WHAT? Naruto you must not listen to it! It is a being of evil!" Naruto's KI filled the room and his left eye became a solid dark golden color and his right eye became white "How dare you talk about my Kaa-san that way!" Hiruzen started to shiver; it felt like death was upon him.

'Kit calm down! You're killing him!' yelled Kyuubi from within Naruto's mind. The KI disappeared just as fast as it came, Naruto took deep breaths. While Hiruzen's heart started working again.

"I'm sorry Old man, it's just Kyuubi is like a mother to me. She kept me safe; she healed me, kept me warm in the winter. She even was able to keep the nightmares away. She helped my biological mother give birth to me. While I was in the womb, she feed me her youki and made me a hanyou, she is in a weird way is my mother. So please don't insult her, she's my most precious person."

Hiruzen sighed, "Ok Naruto if you trust her then so will I. and this group and that Ansem where are they" Naruto replied "they are in the seal along Kaa-san and four people of their past that were their enemies they were evil once but they decided to pay for their crimes helping me" and Naruto proceed to tell the history of Sora and his friends with Organization XIII and Ansem. Hiruzen said "What an interesting story. Now before you said that the heartless and nobodies are like summons? How so?" Naruto nodded, "Well you see there are many types of heartless and nobodies, some small and some that can rival boss summons. Just there are more in number; there are two I want to make that really interested me. They are called the Storm Rider (Heartless) and World of Nothingness (Nobody), but I have to find a really dark heart to make them."

Hiruzen looked in deep thought, "So you can make these…heartless and nobodies out of 'hearts' of corrupt people?" Naruto nodded. "And the more you have the bigger your 'army' of heartless and nobodies get?" Naruto got a little nervous on how the Hokage was wording it.

"Old man I promise on my family name that none of the Heartless and Nobodies will ever attack Konoha. They will be the protectors of the shadows; I'll even make your own personal heartless and nobodies guards if you want?" Hiruzen thought a bit before relenting. "Alright Naruto you have your team, but When do you think your heartless and nobodies numbers will be able to show the world and protect the village? Because with the heartless and nobodies protecting the village we will be able to send out more Shinobi on more missions."

Naruto thought about it, "I say half a year or more, it depends on the number of dark hearts I can find." Hiruzen nodded, "Alright you have my permission, just make sure that you train yourself as well and not depend on the heartless and the nobodies to fight for you."

"Hai, I will thank you Old man!" And with that Naruto opened a dark portal and disappeared. Hiruzen leaned back in his desk, "With this Konoha really will be the strongest, I just hope Danzo doesn't get wind of this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…


	4. Gathering more Hearts

Chapter 4 Gathering more Hearts

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Congratulations Naruto, you made perfect bushins you pass." said a sad Iruka. Naruto had gotten perfect scores on everything, and used the power of Illusion to make perfect bushins.

"I would give you your headband now but Hokage-Sama said he was making a special one for you. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto smiled and didn't say a word, a portal opened behind him and he left.

Mizuki had an angry face, 'Wonderful now I have to steal the scroll myself and make my way to Orochimaru-Sama.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realm of Darkness

Naruto took his key and knocked away another dark spider. Contrary to popular believe Heartless weren't the only ones able to go throughout the RoD. In the Realm many monsters and creatures roamed attacking and eating anything that caught their attention.

Naruto had spent three months in while in the real world it had only been three hours. Naruto usually came to the Realm of Darkness to blow off some steam. Like at the moment fending off a hoard of dark spiders. Large Spiders filled with darkness.

Recently though the creatures had been getting more aggressive. Ever since Naruto and his heartless had entered. He and his heartless soon took command of his section of the RoD.

But what really made Naruto smile was that he could find a lot of hearts in the RoD he also found a young woman with blue hair and an old man wandering the RoD when they saw him they were going to ask how did he got there when they saw his Keyblade he then proceded to tell them how did got it and that how he can control the Heartless and Nobodies then he asked them their names they answered their names were Aqua and Ansem the Wise then he offeared them the oportunity to leave the RoD and live with him they accepted and now they lived in Castle That Never Was with Naruto. Though they weren't strong hearts they still made some useful heartless Thanks to that Naruto's Heartless and Nobodies had grown in size by the hundreds.

At the moment he had about 200 Shadows and Dusks, 145 Soldiers and Creepers, 50 Large Bodies and Berserkers, 25 Red Nocturnes and Samurais, 30 Blue Rhapsodys and Dancers, 20 Yellow Operas and Dragoons, 15 Green Requiems and Snipers, and 3 new ones called Search Ghosts and Sorcerers.

Large Bodies were very large heartless, but clumsy. They had strong arms and impenetrable front bellies. But their backs were their weakness, not that they'll tell anybody

The Berserker has a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front it wields a large, bronze, T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle as a weapon.

The Red Nocturne's were flying little things that could shot fireballs at high speeds

The Samurai has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creature sprouts out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The (also grey) swords used by the Samurai usually just float very close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of its hips. The shape of certain parts of a Samurai's body, particularly its legs, have a vague resemblance to the design of the Nobody symbol.

The Blue Rhapsodys and Yellow Operas were the same only they shot out ice and called lightning Notably more brightly colored and feminine in appearance than other Nobodies, Dancers wear pink bell-bottom pants. They also have pink beanie-like hats on that cover where their eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the caps. Dancers also seem to wear dark, heeled boots with toes that point up at sharp right angles, as well as dark bracelets on each wrist, both with a small spike on them. They also have dark armor, resembling the top of the Nobody symbol, that cover their chests. This armor is worn somewhat like a halter top gown, as it exposes the Dancers' shoulders and terminates in a collar. Their hands lack fingers and their mouths look to have been sewn on into a permanent, eerie grin. Dancers move quite gracefully, gliding across the ground while their feet glow pink The Dragoons are a thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. Its hands only have two distinct digits, while its feet have three long, purple toes each. It also has a thin, purple tail and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined by spikes resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The Dragoon's real "face" seems to be a small, black area in what seems to be its neck, while its draconian "head" acts as something of a helmet. This "helmet" sports a jagged, open mouth at its end, lacks eyes, and is lined by thin spikes. The Dragoon's upper body and "neck" are covered in magenta straps. Dragoon's have astounding levels of flexibility. It wields a long lance as a weapon. The Green Requiems were actually healers of the heartless family. The Snipers are humanoid creatures dressed in a primarily purple bodysuit. Its skin underneath is light grey. Only the Nobody's white chin and neck are visible, the rest of its body being covered by its suit and the purple cap it wears. It also wears a black eye patch over the cap in the same place as Xigbar's own eye patch. Its suit also seems to sport pointed shoulders, much like Xigbar's coat. Its arms bell outward near its elbows, making it look as if the Sniper is wearing gloves. There is a wide, light grey spike with a circular cut taken out of its bottom on either of the Nobody's hips. Snipers have the ability to contort themselves. They are also often seen "standing" on empty space. All Snipers wield large crossbows reminiscent of Xigbar's Arrowguns, and can even shape shift its body into a massive version of the crossbow. But they were very hard to make. The Sorcerers Nobodies are mostly light grey, save for a small area on either side of its waist, which is a darker color, and some black markings. It appears to wear a long robe that covers almost every part of its body, including its face. The Nobody's hands are seemingly permanently connected by the sleeves of the robe, and its individual arms are only distinguishable by the black seam of the sleeves. The Sorcerer's head sports a black cross pattern that wraps around the back of its head, and its shoulders are pointed. The lower half of the robe is mostly featureless, except for a few stray black markings. Sorcerers Nobodies share a dumbfounding level of flexibility, and they constantly pulsate for some unexplained reason.

The new Search Ghosts were Naruto's new spies. Able to turn invisible, pass through walls, and transfer information to anyone it touches. At the moment Naruto had 2 traveling the elemental Nations gathering information. While he had the last one looking around the village.

But let's get back to the present; Naruto opened another portal after destroying the last shadow creature. He appeared at the Academy entrance. He sat down on a swing and waited for the traitor.

Oh yes Naruto knew about Mizuki's plan thanks to his Search Ghost. So all he had to do is look stupid and act then he could get a really dark heart.

Naruto called upon his single Search Ghost in the village to go and give the information to the Hokage. Luckily the Hokage knew to look for the Heartless crest on the heartless or he would take it as a rouge one.

The Hokage gave Naruto a rare mischievous smile and gave an abridged copy of the Forbidden scroll. The Hokage only put in semi-safe jutsu that Naruto would be able to use.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Old shed in the middle of the forest

Naruto waited for Mizuki for about half an hour in a tree. It didn't take Naruto long to master the Shadow clone, clone explosion, and the only genjutsu that Naruto could use Bringer of Darkness technique.

So he just leaned against the shed as he waited. Luckily it didn't take him long. As Mizuki jumped into the clearing in mediocre battlesuit, plus two giant shuriken.

What Naruto expect though was for Iruka-sensei to also jump into the clearing yelling at him.

"Naruto do you have any idea what you've done?" shouted a very worried Iruka. Mizuki stayed back in the shadows for now. He thought that the darkness would be his ally.

Stupid Mizuki.

Naruto gave a bored expression and told Iruka, "I'm waiting for a traitor, and you being here has blown the entire operation. Congratulations Iruka you just interfered in an A-rank mission."

Iruka looked shocked, at that Mizuki decided to make his appearance. "So you knew of my plan didn't you?" Naruto frowned, "Yes I did"

Naruto left eye flashed golden yellow and right eye flashed white, "I was tricking you." Mizuki was shocked by the eyes but shrugged off as a demon thing. Then he thought, 'Speaking of demons.'

"You think you know everything Naruto? Well I bet you don't know why everyone in the village hates you."

In Naruto's head Kyuubi voiced, 'Oh this will turn out nicely.' Naruto mentally laughed at the sheer stupidity and outdated the dumb-ass was. Naruto acted curious, "Oh do you know why they hate me?"

Mizuki gave an evil chuckled, "Why I do believe I do, They hate you for-"

He was cut off as Iruka shouted, "No Mizuki it's forbidden!" Mizuki growled at Iruka. "Silence you fool, or have you forgotten how he killed your parents?"

Iruka yelled back, "It is you who is a fool, if you tell him you will be kill on the spot!" Mizuki ignored Iruka and looked back at Naruto. "The reason that they all hate you Naruto is because on the date of your birth the Kyuubi attacked. But what you and the younger generation don't know is that the Kyuubi wasn't killed."

"Stop Mizuki." But the traitor just threw a few shuriken, pinning Iruka to the shed wall. "Be quiet and let me finish! Now I'd you're wondering what happened to the Kyuubi."

Naruto almost laughed at the moron, the blond decided to humor the traitor. "Where is the Kyuubi if it wasn't killed?" Mizuki laughed, "The beast was put into a human baby form! That baby was you Naruto! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Both Mizuki and Iruka looked at Naruto waiting for how the boy would react. They were both surprised when he asked, "Can you get even more stupid than you already are? I already know about the Kyuubi you dumb-ass, and for your information she is sealed within me, I am not her."

Iruka was first to catch it, "Wait did you say her?" Naruto barked a quick laugh, "Of course it's female! If it was male, during the attack one good jutsu to the balls and he would surrender!"

Kyuubi was laughing in her cage, just imagining that happening to a male version of her was funny along with Sora and his friends, Organization 13 and Ansem were laughing as well. Iruka and Hiruzen, who was looking through the crystal ball sweat dropped at the logic that Naruto used.

Mizuki was taken out of his stupor as dark and purple energy was gathering at Naruto's feet. Naruto gave a spin chilling laugh.

"And now for breaking the law Mizuki you will be killed. But your existence will not end there, no you will be turned into a creature under my command!"

The energies covered Naruto and left a second later to reveal Naruto in his outfit. (Assassins Creed uniform, only black and purple with the heartless and nobody crest as a belt.) Next to appear was the Darkness Key. Naruto took advantage of Mizuki's shock and attacked with the key. It was poised to pierce Mizuki's chest. But the silver hair shinobi dodged at the last moment.

Mizuki stammered, "What is that thing?" Naruto flashed his left eye golden yellow and his right eye white again, "This? Well this Mizuki is a Keyblade. A weapon of great power and possible destruction. Now I'm only telling you this because in about 10 seconds you'll be dead."

Naruto charged again, Mizuki panicked. "Stay away from me you freak!" He took off his 1st giant shuriken and threw it. Naruto used one of the many spells he learned from his key.

"Reflega!" A glittering dome formed around Naruto. The shuriken hit the dome only to fly backward towards Mizuki. The shuriken took off Mizuki's left arm upon its return.

Mizuki dropped to his knees clutching the bleeding stump, what remained of his arm. "Curse you demon spawn! Curse you to hell!" Naruto kicked Mizuki in the face and pinned him to the ground by stepping on his only good arm.

"Any last words Mizuki-baka?" Mizuki just spat in Naruto's face. Naruto wiped it off and then poised the dark key above Mizuki. Then faster than you can say, 'Oh Shit'. The Key pierced Mizuki's body, all the way to the heart.

Unseen by other eyes a large darkness filled heart floated to Naruto. Naruto put out his hand and grabbed the Heart and looked at it with a smile.

"Yes, you'll do nicely. Nicely indeed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage's office

"Congratulations on doing a good job on being the first rookie genin to complete an A-Rank mission." Said Hiruzen to Naruto. The boy bowed to show respect and said his thanks.

Then the old man took out a custom made headband. "In regards to the heartless and nobodies I've made this personalized headband just for you." Naruto looked at his new headband. It was like the any other, but it had a jet black and white silk cloth and the heartless and nobody crest hidden within the Konoha crest on the purple tinted metal plate.

Naruto looked at the Hokage, "Thank you old man." The Hokage smiled, then remembered something. "Oh also Naruto thanks to that ROOT ANBU you gave us we were able to gain a lot of information on Danzo. For that I've transferred a large sum of money to your account."

Naruto smiled, "Anytime old man, now if there is nothing else you need me for?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No there's not, thank you for all your hard work Naruto-kun you may leave. Now remember to be at team placements by next week."

Naruto nodded, bowed and left via portal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Realm of Darkness

Naruto looked at the Darkness that filled Mizuki's heart. Naruto focused a lot of darkness energy into the heart. Soon it started to take shape.

The heart grew five times its size then split into 6 parts. 4 of them were equal in size; the 2 others were small and very large. Each part took on a dark purple coat and then formed into their desired form.

2 formed into large arms with yellow bands with 4 claws like fingers on each hand. Another 2 turned into very large armored feet, they too had yellow bands on them.

The biggest part formed into the body of the Heartless, complete with crest and almost hour class form. The smallest part took the form of a helmet with multiple eye holes.

All these parts were floating around together. Naruto smiled at his first Vice Captain class Heartless and after that a giant Nobody appeared it had a large flower on top and two arms with scythes at the ends, as well as a billowing tattered cloak and a long thin spire going down from its body. The Guard Armor was what Naruto dubbed the new Heartless and Specter was what Naruto dubbed the new Nobody.

Naruto trained with the heartless the rest of the day, learning that the armor had many attack modes and even an energy cannon form. Late that night Naruto went up the Hokage monument and watched the stars.

He smiled when he felt 3 familiar people watching him. All of them belonged to females: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. He smirked as he commanded his Shadows to let them know that Naruto knew that they were watching him.

The three girls shouted in surprise when the shadows pushed them into the clearing before disappearing. Naruto got up and walked over to them.

"Good evening ladies." Naruto gave each a kiss on the hand, but his smile was short lived when he saw lightning shoot between their eyes.

Naruto frowned and warned them, "Now none of that, if you three can't get along then neither of you can have me. I am not an object for you 3 to fight over like little kids. Understood?" the three of them lowered their heads in shame and nodded.

"Now onto a more happy note I'm glad to say that the Hokage as allowed us to be on the same team."

Ino perked up, "Really? But how do you know this?" Hinata was giddy with happiness but she too was curious as well as Sakura. Naruto smiled, "Well at first Ino was going to be on Chouji and Shikamaru's team."

Ino groaned, "Not that I don't like them, their great friends and all. But they wouldn't train seriously." Naruto nodded and looked at the shy lavender eyed princess.

"You would have been with Shino and Kiba." Hinata paled, she hated Kiba. He was always trying to force himself on her. If they were on the same team, who knows what would happen.

And then turned to Sakura "you and I would be on the same team along with Sasuke" Sakura gave a sick face "that's good I hate Sasuke" Naruto then said "Luckily I've got the Hokage to agree for us to be on the same team. But before we can do all that I must tell you a few things about myself. Certain things that may frighten you. Now I will explain everything but I don't want any interruptions but first let's go to a more private place."

The three nodded and then Naruto opened a Corridor of Darkness and went through it and asked the girls to follow him then they appeared inside Castle That Never Was and Naruto said "welcome ladies to Castle That Never Was my new home" then Ansem the Wise and Aqua walked in "hello Naruto I see that you bringed some friends with you" the girls asked "who are you" they answered "my name is Ansem the Wise but you can call me DiZ as well" "and my name is Aqua" then Sakura confused asked "your new home? I thought that you lived in an apartment" Naruto replied "this castle was made of my apartment" Ino then asked "but why a castle?" a mysterious voice replied "I think we can explain" then 18 Corridors of Darkness appeared and from them Ansem, Organization XIII and Sora and his friends appeared Naruto surprised asked them "how did you were able to left the seal" Xemnas replied "while you are on the castle we are able to use Corridors of Darkness to come here" then the girls asked "who are you" Xemnas replied "my name is Xemnas my power is Nothingness and this is Organization XIII, Xigbar his power is Space, Xaldin his power is Wind, Vexen his power is Ice, Lexaeus his power is Earth, Zexion his power is Illusion, Saix his power is Moon, Axel his power is Fire, Demyx his power is Water, Luxord his power is Time, Marluxia his power is Flower, Larxene her power is Lightning, Roxas his power is Light, Xion her power is Light, Ansem his power is Darkness, Sora, his girlfriend Kairi, Riku and Namine, Roxas' girlfriend" then they explained to Sakura, Hinata and Ino their history together as enemies and that now they are friends then Sakura asked Luxord "your power was Time right?" "Yes" he answered "then you must be the ones who gave Naruto-kun his new powers right?" she asked "correct and we know that he used them to talk to you and also in the kunai and also used the power of Illusion to pass the test since he has too much chakra" Sakura asked "Naruto-kun what did you mean by left the seal? What seal?" he answered "Sakura-chan I am going to tell you along with Hinata and Ino the truth about why I am hated by the village" then Naruto went on to tell them about the Kyuubi, how she was seal in him, how she was a mother to him. He even went on to tell them about his parents. They gasped every now and then, but they never showed fear or anger at him.

They did show anger at the villagers though. Sakura and Ino were more vocal at it, while if you looked closely you could see a twitch in Hinata's cheek muscles.

At the end Naruto asked, "So now that you know the truth, what will you do? Will you be like the villagers and hate me? Or will you be some of the few precious people I have?"

The three girls thought hard and took turns replying. Ino talked first, "I know I've been a literal bitch in the past. But if you want to know the truth I've always had a crush on you. No matter what happened to you, you always came back with a smile. I know that you're not the Kyuubi, though now I've heard Kyuubi from your point of view I wish to thank her for keeping you safe. I'm completely horrified by the way the villagers have treated you. And I hope in time I'll become one of your precious people, Naruto-kun."

Sakura talked next "well Naruto-kun looks like you told me the reason you are hated and like I told you it was for something you can't control that you had and I also like to thank her for keeping you safe and the person I like is you Naruto-kun"

Hinata gave a smile, "To tell the truth Naruto-kun, I've known about Kyuubi-san for a while. My father warned me about you when he saw me taking an interest in you. The day he gave me the third warning was a turning point in my position in the Hyuuga clan. You see you gave me courage to actually stand up to my father and say no. I've admired you for so long, and that admiration turned to love. Ever since you saved me from those bullies that one day. I don't care if I have to leave the Hyuuga clan; I want to be by your side forever. Even if it means I have to share you with another."

The last part caught Naruto, Sakura and Ino by surprise. Naruto thankfully changed the subject by bringing up the heartless and nobodies. When Naruto summoned Nix and Twi, who had grown a little bit, the three girls squealed and hugged the pureblood heartless and low rank nobody.

After a long explanation the three girls accepted the heartless and nobodies. While in their minds the three promised to be the light that Naruto would need in the coming days.

Namine then speak "before anything else I want Sora to have somthing back" Sora asked "what is it Namine?" Namine answered "some forgotten memories that you decided to forget before you went to sleep for a year. The memories of what you experienced in Castle Oblivion" Roxas then asked "Sora was in Castle Oblivion?" Namine "yes he was but I'll let him tell you" and then Namine began to let Sora remember what happened in Castle Oblivion then Sora spoke "I remember now that I entered the castle and everything I experienced there meeting Axel for the first time, Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, the Riku Replica and having my memories of Kairi modified by Namine" Kairi got angry by that and shouted "NAMINE" Namine ashamed for that said "sorry Kairi I was forced by Marluxia" then Roxas asked "Sora you were responsible for the death of some of the members?" Sora answered "yes" Roxas asked "which ones" Sora answered "Larxene and Marluxia" Riku replied "I killed Lexaeus" Axel replied "I killed Vexen and I made Riku Replica absorb Zexion I didn't want to kill anyone but it was an order to eliminate the traitors" Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xemnas were surprised when they saw Ansem the Wise as they thought he was dead Sora asked Ansem the Wise "Ansem how are you alive we thought you died" Ansem the Wise answered "no I didn't die I was just sent to the RoD where I met Aqua here" Sora, Kairi and Riku remembered that they meet Aqua when they were 4 years old (Sora and Kairi) and 5 years old (Riku) "I remember you, you saved me from that creatures and that you gave me that Lucky Charm" Aqua then said "you were that little girl that I saved from the Unversed" all who didn't known what an Unversed was asked "what is an Unversed?" Xemnas answered "an Unversed is a being of negative emotions and Vanitas was the cause they existed" Aqua asked "how do you know that?" Xemnas answered "well Aqua my original self that you once knew as Master Xehanort extracted the Darkness in Ventus' heart creating Vanitas and the Unversed" Aqua surprised said "Xehanort" Xemnas said "yes I am Terra-Xehanort's Nobody and Ansem here is his Heartless and I am sure you remember Braig who's Nobody, Xigbar, is here" Sora said "you are that woman that told me to protect Riku in case he fell in the Darkness I didn't understood that in that time" Aqua then said "you are that little boy I met in that island" when Aqua saw Roxas she confused him with Ventus Xemnas seeing this explained to Aqua the reason Roxas looks like Ventus "so Sora is able to wield the Keyblade because he has Ventus' heart in him" Xemnas then said to the girls "now that you know about us we'll allow you to wield one of our weapons and the power of that weapon" then the weapons appeared Sakura said "I pick the Scythe" Ino said "I also pick the Scythe" Hinata "I pick the Claymore" then Marluxia's Graceful Dahlia appeared in Sakura's hand and Ino's hand and Saix's Lunatic appeared in Hinata's hand then Xigbar, Vexen, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion and Roxas said to Naruto "Naruto you proved with your will to protect others and your accuracy you are worth to wield our weapons" and the seven of them made their weapons appear and Xigbar's Sharpshooter, Vexen's Frozen Pride, Sora's Ultima Weapon, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace, Riku's Way to the Dawn which Riku explained that it could change to Soul Eater and change back, Xion's Kingdom Key and Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Naruto's hands then Xemnas said "and also the four of you we will give you names like ours an anagram of your names with an x" Naruto said " I choose Rutaxon" Sakura said" I choose Karasux" Hinata said "I choose Xiathan" and Ino said "I choose Onix" Xemnas then said "well now that you have your names take this" as he gave them their respective black cloaks "you can use them whether you want especially if you don't want to be recognized because if anyone that hates Naruto discovers that you three love him may want to hurt you because of it and it will protect you from sucumb to the darkness from the Corridors of Darkness" then they said "ok thanks Xemnas" he replied "your welcome and Naruto I have a favor to ask you" Naruto asked "what do you need" Xemnas replied "After your team is formed I want you to go to Castle Oblivion and search a room called the Chamber of Awakening which is were I know that Ventus is" Aqua then said "i'll go with you as I know were the Chamber is" Xemnas replied "you can go as well Aqua now good bye" as 18 Corridors of Darkness appeared and all but Ansem the Wise, Aqua, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Ino went through them.

"Now girls during our time as a team we will be taking on a lot of bandit camps. That means you might see some of the dark side of humanity. I just want to warn you, but first a gift for you three" he snapped his fingers and three Shadows appeared and each went to one of the girls and jumped into the shadows of the girls, The girls asked what happened Naruto replied "you see the Shadows that I gave you three are now your familiars like Nix is my familiar they will be in your shadows at all time i'll explain more another time but for now it's time for me to walk you ladies home. It's getting dark."

He made a Corridor of Darkness and him and the girls went through it.

After walking the three to their homes and getting a kiss on the cheek from the three. Naruto returned to Castle That Never Was in a daze, he flopped on his bed and said.

"My life seems to be getting better, thank kami."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	5. Teams and Introductions

Chapter 5 Teams and Introductions

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'Time to wake up kit' whispered Kyuubi into Naruto mind and Kairi added 'Naruto you lazy bum'. Kyuubi was the one that always woke Naruto in the morning. It was a little ritual that they kept together for years.

Naruto moaned a bit before getting up and doing his morning tasks. Taking a shower, brushing his teeth, putting on clean clothes. But I bet the readers of this story don't want to hear about that. Though I also bet a few fan girls are dreaming of a showering, naked, Naruto as I write this. Anyways after Naruto got a bite of toast he made his way to the academy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere some where dark

Danzo Shimura was an old war hawk and a rival of the Sandaime. He went against many of the teachings of his deceased sensei. He believed that shinobi were tools, especially those that were containers for a Bijuu. He believed the ultimate shinobi should cut off all emotions.

Danzo was a dirty bastard for sure. He had an ANBU program he called ROOT. Though the Yondaime told him to disband it ROOT was still operational. Danzo would steal promising children from orphanages to be placed through his program. Where their emotions would be literally beaten out of them.

At the moment though Danzo was worried, one of his agents had gone missing. The agent he had ordered to spy on Hiruzen. The agent never showed up to report as usual. After a few hours of waiting he concluded that the agent had been caught. He could only hope the ROOT member had taken the suicide pill that was hidden on his entire ROOT. He had recently sent out a few ROOT to try and find the missing shinobi.

As if on cue a ROOT member appeared before him kneeling toward his master.

"Report." Danzo commanded with a sharp voice.

"Danzo-sama we've found that agent Rat was captured and is, as we speak, being held in the T&I department. Luckily they were not able to break the seal on his tongue."

"Did you find out how he was caught?" asked the withered old man.

"Yes sir, according to the reports the Kyuubi container was the culprit. The boy had gotten an audience with the Sandaime, and he asked all ANBU to vacate the room. Our agent stayed to try and find out what the container wanted. The Kyuubi container somehow noticed agent Rat was still there and alerted the Sandaime. In the report it said that the Sandaime knocked Rat out, but something didn't add up. When I saw Rat in his cell I saw he had various lacerations that predate him being tortured by Ibiki."

Danzo narrowed his eyes, "Did you dispose of agent Rat?" The ROOT operative nodded his head, and gave a scroll to Danzo. The scroll contained the head of the now deceased ROOT agent RAT.

Danzo nodded his head, "Good, call off all other operatives that are spying in the village at the moment. We have to stay low for a while."

The agent gave a quick nod before vanishing into the shadows. Danzo on the other hand just went back to his desk and started to go over his other reports. What neither Danzo nor his lackey noticed was a Search Ghost spying on them from the corner of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

T&I Department

"WHAT DO MEAN HE'S DEAD?" roared Ibiki.

The ANBU that had been ordered to watch the ROOT prisoner quivered before Ibiki. Even though he was ANBU almost everyone feared the head torturers wrath.

"Forgive me Ibiki-sempai; I was knocked out by an order less gas. When I regained my wits I found the prisoner with his head gone."

Ibiki cursed, not many knew it but even with a prisoner dead they could still get info. Inoichi Yamanaka was one of the few of his clan that mastered all his clan's jutsu. Meaning that even with a dead body, as long as the brain was intact they could get information.

Ibiki growled and turned to another ANBU, "Get a team of trackers and try to find out who did this. Though I doubt you'll find anything, it's better than doing nothing."

Ibiki sighed, "Now I have to inform the Hokage, just great."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Academy

The next 2 days of the graduation exams were fairly easy. Thankfully the only major thing that happened was Ino beating the crap out of Ami in the Taijutsu portion of the exams. Everything else was fairly boring. So we now come to the day were the ones that passed are put into teams of three.

In the class everyone was doing something. Well almost everybody, Sasuke was brooding like always. Ami and the other fangirls just worshiped the angst filled Uchiha.

Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating chips and Shino was quietly talking to his hive. The other nameless males were doing very little. But unknown to the majority something was about to happen.

Up in the corner of the room, one Kiba Inuzuka was harassing young Hinata. Sadly neither Ino nor Naruto were there to help her, Sakura was tempted to summon her Graceful Dahlia and cut Kiba. As such she was scared for her life.

"Kiba-san please stop I have no interest in you." stuttered the young Hyuuga. (Once again I am not typing out Hinata-chan's stutter)

Kiba ignored her words, "Come on Hinata-chan! You can do so much better than that dope Naruto-baka. I mean you're the Hyuuga heiress, and he's nothing than the bastard son of a street hooker. Why lower yourself to the likes of him."

Hinata froze in shock; she'd never thought that Kiba would say such words. Even though he was a prick, she never thought he would insult another person's parents. If Kiba pushed any more she might just jyuuken the boy's family jewels.

Kiba didn't notice Hinata's body movements and just continued to rant. "Me on the other hand, I'm the heir of the Inuzuka clan. One of the founding clans of Konoha. Not to mention I am more good looking, stronger, faster, and smarter than that stupid dope."

Hinata actually snarled, just as she was about to jyuuken his ass a fist slammed into Kiba's face. Sending the dog boy across the room. The entire class silenced as Kiba smashed into the teacher's desk.

Everyone looked back to the source to see a pissed off Naruto. The first thing one would notice was Naruto's now solid golden glowing left eye and white right eye. There was one student that saw something else wrong with Naruto. Shikamaru, due to his family's jutsu, noticed that Naruto's shadow was rippling. He could have sworn he saw the same golden eyes that Naruto had hidden in the shadow and in Sakura's, Hinata's and Ino's shadows as well.

"You have a lot of nerve Inuzuka! First you force yourself on Hinata-chan. Then you insult my parents! You are one inch away from getting a class A ass-kicking!"

Kiba got up from the recked wooden desk. "Not like you can do anything street urchin! Why don't you go back to the red light district where you belong? The only reason you're even in the academy is because you sucked up to the Hokage and licked his boots!"

It took a lot of Naruto's self-control not to order his heartless and his nobodies to attack the canine like boy. Off to side, if one were to look, they would see Kiba's partner Akamaru whimpering at the aura that Naruto was giving off.

Another thing that was going on was Sasuke getting angry. Why was the emo angry you ask? Well it's because the Uchiha thought that Naruto's golden left eye and white right eye were dojutsus. Sasuke was angry because Naruto had activated his 'dojutsu' before he himself could. But now that the author thinks about it no one really cares what the emo boy thinks. For all the author cares the emo boy should drop dead and die. Now the author realized what he is adding to the story and is face palming at the moment. Sorry, let's get back to the story.

"Kiba you better watch your mouth before I get a muzzle for It." growled Naruto. The tension in the room was growing by the second. Once again Kiba laughed.

"As if you could do anything dead last." The argument was interrupted by Iruka who entered the room.

"That's not true anymore Inuzuka. Thanks to Naruto's scores on his tests he is now in the upper tier of the class. You on the other hand due to your horrid written test scores are now at the bottom, only beaten by Shikamaru. So the dead last at the moment is not Naruto but you."

Most of the class broke into laughter as Kiba flushed red in anger and embarrassment. Naruto smirked and pulled Sakura, Hinata and Ino into some seats. Kiba snarled as he picked up Akamaru and walked to the last open seat.

Iruka stood in front of the class with a smile. "Now before I put you into your teams I would like to congratulate every one of you on becoming shinobi of Konohagakure. I wish all of you the best of luck and hope you all bring honor and glory to our village. Now Team 7 will be Ami." The fangirl crossed her fingers in hope to be placed in Sasuke's team.

"Sasuke Uchiha." All the other fangirls cried in frustration.

"Sai and Kiba Inuzuka, your guys Jounin will be Kakashi Hatake." Kiba growled as he now saw that he would not have the chance to get Hinata. Sasuke just grunted and continued to stare out the classroom window and Sai just was quiet painting.

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Chouji Akimichi. Your team leader will be Asuma Sarutobi, warning to you guys Asuma is an addicted smoker." Shikamaru just snored while Chouji continued to eat. Shino on the other hand looked irritated, probably because his insects don't like smoke.

"Team 9 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Your team leaders are Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi."

Sasuke jumped up in anger, "Why does the dope and his team of losers get two Jounin to teach them?"

Iruka was about to answer but was interrupted as a kunai appeared and cut Sasuke's cheek. The young Uchiha flinched as a he was pulled into a hold and he felt a something warm against his cheek where he was cut. The person that held Sasuke gaged after taking a sample of the boy's blood.

"Yuck, worst blood ever tasted just like any other stuck up pricks." Sasuke slowly turned his head to see a purple haired woman with a crazed look in her eyes. The woman was dressed scantly and was not ashamed to flaunt her body, which made Kiba drool. The twos interaction was interrupted by another woman that entered the room.

"Anko! You promised not to scare the students!" The woman behind Sasuke, now identified as Anko, turned to the other woman.

"But Nai-chan I only promised not to scare our students. You never said anything about the other gaki's." The lady at the door grumbled and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Just forget it, Team 9 with me, meet us up at training ground 69." She then left along with Anko. But before Anko left she giggled and whispered with a perverted smile. "He-he 69."

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked confused at Anko's statement but shrugged it off and decided just to follow instructions. It wasn't until after team 9 left that the fangirls remembered that Anko had cut Sasuke. They went on a rant about how Anko was crazy for hurting Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was frozen stiff, not able to think. Everyone didn't really give a shit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Training ground 69

"Ok let us all get to know each other starting with our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future and all that crap.", groaned Anko. The other woman sighed at her friends antics.

"How about we go first Anko." The woman turned to their potential students. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi Jounin of Konoha. I like my friends, mostly Anko, genjutsu, and tea parties. I abhor perverts and the book series 'Icha Icha Paradise'. My hobbies include learning new genjutsu and reading romance novels. My goal for the future is to train you four to the best of my abilities. You're next Anko." Anko grumbled as she finished off the last of her Dango, which she got out of somewhere.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and don't you forget it gaki's! I like my friends, mainly Nai-chan, Dango, torturing my enemies, Dango, and training in the Forest of Death, oh did I mention Dango?" Everyone besides Anko sweat dropped at Anko's love of Dango.

"I dislike traitors, open perverts, and a certain silver haired jerk. My hobbies are working at the T&I department, spending time at Dango stands and teasing Nai-chan. My goal for the future is to kill my traitor of a teacher and be free of his control." She whispered the part of her goal but team 9 was able to hear it. Kurenai turned Ino and motioned for her to go first.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka but you can call me Onix as well. I like my friends, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto. I also like flowers and working on my family's jutsu. I dislike those who would harm my friends and the fact that I was once a fangirl. My hobbies are working at my families flower shop and spending time with Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. My goal for the future at the moment is to become strong and get together with the one I love in the future." Both Anko and Kurenai saw Ino blush as she looked at Naruto after ending her introduction. Anko smirked while Kurenai just waved to Hinata. Luckily that's to spending time with Naruto, Sakura and Ino she had come far in speaking without a stutter.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga but you can call me Xiathan as well. I like my friends, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, eating cinnamon buns and spending time with my little sister and training. I dislike the way my family is run and the caged bird seal that separates the clan. My hobbies are mostly training and spending time at the hot springs. My goal is to stop the use of the seal in my family, become clan head and spend the rest of my life with the one I love."

"My name is Sakura Haruno but you can call me Karasux as well. I like my friends, Naruto, Hinata and Ino, I dislike people who hate others for something they can't control and that I have to pretend that I was a fangirl. My hobbies are training and spend time with my friends. My goal for the future at the moment is to become strong and get together with the one I love in the future." When the Jounin saw that the three girls blush at Naruto they had different thoughts.

Anko was plotting on how to tease and corrupt the girls. While Kurenai was thinking about making sure that Naruto didn't become a pervert and break the girls' hearts. Naruto, seeing that he was the last one, started to speak about himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Rutaxon as well. I like my friends, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, and finally ramen. I dislike that almost everyone in the village hates me for something that was not in my control and that a Hokage's dying wish seems to mean nothing these days. Anyways my hobbies include gardening, training and pranking. My goal for the future is protect the village with all that I am and to try to become the Hokage. After that I plan to spend the rest of my life with the ones I love." The three girls blushed again.

Kurenai clapped her hands to get their attention, "Well now that's all over with I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that the Hokage said that you will become a team no matter what. The bad news is that you still have to participate in our test. It won't matter if you pass or fail, this test is just for me and Anko to get a grasp of your skills. Any questions?"

The three Genin shook their heads and stood up, ready for anything their new teachers would throw at them. Anko got a sadistic gleam in her eye; she pulled out a kunai and spoke in a creepy fashion.

"Let's get started gaki's."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back at the academy

Kiba, Ami, Sai and Sasuke growled as they looked at the clock. Their teacher was four hours late, and everybody else had already left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


End file.
